


Rehearsal Interrupted

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David interrupts Patrick rehearsing for the Willkommen number in Cabaret. It was not what he was expecting, in the best possible way.*Set prior to S05E12 and including minor spoilers for S05E14**





	Rehearsal Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

David could hear the music playing as he approached the door to Patrick’s apartment.

Even though he wasn't in the play his life was being consumed by it between Patrick, Stevie, Alexis and his mother’s involvement. He quickly recognised the tune of Willkommen playing out from behind the closed door.

Placing his ear to the door he could hear Patrick singing. It made David smile. He was really proud of how hard his boyfriend was working at perfecting his role.

Using his key David opened the door and quietly slipped inside.

Patrick had his back to him so didn't spot immediately upon David entering the room. He wore a white t-shirt and his grey sweatpants. He had pushed the couch and table out of the way to make a dance space.

‘Willkommen! And bienvenue! Welcome!’ He sung, moving to the music. David's smile only broadened. He'd heard the song sung so many times lately both at the apartment and the store but had yet to see Patrick practice the dance moves that accompanied it.

Patrick moved around the space, turning his body in time with the music. David pressed himself to the door, hoping that Patrick wouldn’t notice him.

Unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky, and Patrick turned moments later. He jumped at the sight of David.

‘David, you scared me,’ Patrick said, turning off the music, he was breathing deeply.

‘Don’t stop on my account,’ David smiled, stepping towards his boyfriend.

‘I’m still trying to memorise the steps,’ Patrick took a drink before wrapping his arms around David’s waist.

‘It looked good so far,’ David said. He was being honest. Watching Patrick move around like that sent shockwaves through his body. He kissed Patrick softly.

‘I don’t know. I feel a bit stupid,’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

‘Show me,’ David whispered.

‘Pardon?’ Patrick pulled back looking David firmly in the eye.

‘Show me your dance. I’ll tell you what I think,’ David knew his motives weren’t as altruistic as he presented them, but he did want to help Patrick too. If he were to get some enjoyment out of the experience while also supporting his boyfriend, then so be it.

‘I don’t know David,’ Patrick said, glancing down, his cheeks flushing slightly.

‘Come on. It will be fun. I won’t laugh,’ David grabbed Patrick’s phone and sat on the chest at the end of their bed.

‘Promise you won’t laugh?’ Patrick stood nervously in the centre of the room.

‘Promise,’ David said, ‘tell me when you’re ready.’ David turned up the volume on Patrick’s phone, finger hovering over the play button.

Patrick studied David’s face for a minute, before nodding and stepping back as far towards the kitchen as he could.

‘Ok. Go,’ Patrick shook his arms nervously.

David pressed play on the music and placed the phone beside him.

‘Meine damen und herren, Mesdames et messieurs,’ Patrick sang as he walked forward. His voice and moves radiated his nerves. David momentarily wondered if it was a mistake to offer to watch. If Patrick was this awkward the whole way through David wasn't sure how he would give feedback that would make Patrick feel better.

But as the music played Patrick began to relax and by the time he turned his body to the left, his hand splayed across his right thigh, most of the nerves had dissipated. The little shimmy of Patrick's legs made David's heart flutter.

He crouched and bend at the hips holding his arms in front of him, his voice growing more confident. Singing was never going to be the issue for Patrick during the play though. David couldn't hold back a smile as he watched his boyfriend move around the space.

‘...enchanté,’ Patrick gave David a little wave.

And then something happened that made David's brain stutter to a halt.

Patrick pointed directly at David with both hands and with his knees bent as he leaned his body backwards he thrust his hips aggressively upwards at David singing ‘...Bleibe, reste, stay,’ as he did so. The thin fabric of the sweatpants meant that David could clearly see the bulge of Patrick's cock, making the motion all the sexier.

David felt his blood rush instantly to his crotch. He'd never seen or imagined that Patrick was capable of such a move, and it was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd seen his boyfriend do… fully clothed at least.

It took David a moment to regain a modicum of composure by which time Patrick is stomping his feet and stepping backwards.

He turned to his right and did a little growl and claw hand gesture at what David assumed would eventually be one of the chorus girls.

But then he turned back towards David and ran his hands slowly down his chest and thighs.

And that was it for David. He can feel his cock become completely hard. Pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. He shifted slightly trying to get comfortable again.

Patrick didn't stop though, rocking his shoulders from side to side.

He then walked back towards David and indicated to either side of himself.

And if David thought the single hip thrust was a lot earlier, Patrick now bent into the same position as before but thrust his hips upwards three times. He thrust so hard forward that his feet shifted forward with each thrust.

‘Shit,’ David whispered under his breath. David had to press his palm firmly against his crotch after that, desperately willing cock down. His entire body was tingling and he had to fight the urge to interrupt Patrick's performance for his own desires. David desperately wanted to be a good and supportive boyfriend, but Patrick wasn't making it easy for him.

Stomping his feet again, Patrick lowered his arms slowly, his hips rocking side to side. David couldn’t pull his eyes away.

Patrick began to raise his arms above his head as he sung ‘...Cabaret…’ then shocked David by dropping to his knee, first his left then right, twisting each way. David’s heart was racing, he felt like he would explode, watching Patrick move like that. It felt like an erotic private dance just for him. He groaned slightly at the sight of Patrick on his knees before him.

And as quickly as Patrick was on his knees, he was up again, throwing his hands into the air.

He crouched awkwardly for a moment before turning away from David. David guessed that move would normally involve another person.

Singing the final notes of the song Patrick faced David again, one hand clutching his chest, the other out to his side, his legs spread beautifully, seductively apart.

And then the song ended, the apartment becoming quiet. Patrick stood panting heavily. David panted too but for very different reasons. Their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

The silence stretched out between them.

Patrick ran his fingers nervously through his hair, ‘was it ok?’ He laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. He turned his gaze away from David.

‘Fuck,’ David breathed. He wasn’t sure if Patrick heard him or not.

‘I know I need to practice a lot more but---’ Patrick never finished his sentence. David stood and rushed towards Patrick, capturing Patrick’s lips with his own, a desperate and passionate kiss. David ran his hands across Patrick’s back, feeling the sweat beneath his shirt.

Patrick pulled back slightly to look into David’s dark eyes.

‘Does this mean you liked it? Or are you kissing me so you don’t have to say how terrible it looked?’ Patrick tilted his head.

‘Oh I liked it,’ David’s voice was husky, ‘very much so.’ He showed Patrick just how much he liked it by pressing his erection firmly against Patrick’s thigh.

‘Oh ok. That’s positive feedback then,’ Patrick laughed.

‘Patrick,’ David breathed, ‘i’m going to need you to fuck me. Like now.’ The smile on Patrick’s face only broadened, he glanced down at David’s lips.

‘That can be arranged,’ he muttered against David’s lips, before deepening the kiss again.

Patrick ran his hands down David’s back, sliding them across David’s ass, hauling him closer. David could feel Patrick’s growing erection pressing against him, causing him to moan into Patrick’s searching kiss.

Patrick’s hands ran under David’s sweater, pressing firmly into his skin.

‘Off. Take it off,’ Patrick stepped back enough to help David pull the sweater off. He tossed it onto the nearby couch. David instantly had his hands on the hem of Patrick’s shirt, tugging it off. He dropped it to the floor at their feet.

Patrick ran his fingers through the hair on David's chest, something that still sent butterflies through his stomach in the best possible way.

Patrick leaned down slightly and captured one of David’s nipples between his lips. David threw his head back, running his fingers through Patrick’s short hair. Patrick moved to the other, licking across David’s chest as he went. He loved feeling David’s chest hair against his lips. Swirling his tongue against David’s other nipple Patrick moaned.

After a minute, Patrick stood and kissed David again, their tongues dancing together, passion filled and hungry.

David broke the kiss to lick and nip along Patrick’s jawline and down his neck, tasting Patrick's skin as he went.

‘The way you moved your hips Patrick. Fuck,’ David breathed against Patrick’s neck.

‘What? Like this?’ Patrick said before thrusting himself against David. A loud moan escaped David’s lips. Patrick did it again. And again. 

‘You like this then?’ Patrick teased.

Each time David cried out, the feeling of ecstasy building, his hands clapping desperately at Patrick's back. Patrick’s hands moved to the front of David’s pants, undoing the complex clasp with practised ease. David kicked off his shoes as the designer pants fell to the floor. Ducking down David pulled off his socks so he was left standing in only his black designer boxer-briefs.

Patrick sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed the outline of David’s cock. David’s hips thrust forward, desperate for contact.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Patrick breathed, David blushed before pulling Patrick towards him.

David held the back of Patrick's head deepening the kiss. Patrick shifted his legs so he could press his cock harder against David's.

David rocked his hips, desperate and hungry for Patrick's touch. Patrick groaned into the kiss, only pulling back when the need for breath was too strong. 

‘Let’s go to bed,’ Patrick rumbled as he kissed across David’s neck, his teeth scraping gently.

‘No,’ David breathed. Patrick instantly stopped, pulling back.

‘Oh. Ok,’ Patrick’s voice was confused but he stepped back. David’s eyes fluttered open to look at Patrick. David shook his head, reaching for Patrick, pulling him back against David's body.

‘No, I mean not to bed. Fuck me here,’ David pulled Patrick a step closer to the fireplace. He kissed Patrick passionately, reassuring him. Patrick’s hands were tentative at first but soon continued their exploration of David’s body in earnest.

David turned his body while Patrick’s arms remained wrapped around him. He pressed his back against Patrick, feeling Patrick’s erection pressed against him.

‘Are you sure?’ Patrick asked, his voice low against David’s ear as he kissed the back of his neck. He ran his hand tentatively down David’s back, and across his hip.

David use to not like sex this way, when he couldn’t see his partner, it made him feel disconnected from the process. But Patrick, managed to make David feel seen and wanted and loved, even when he couldn’t really see him. David felt safe with Patrick in this position, and right then that was what he wanted.

‘Yes. I want this,’ David replied, bracing himself against the fireplace, arms resting on the shelf.

‘Ok. I love you,’ Patrick breathed, ‘wait here.’ Patrick kissed David’s shoulder before stepping away. David felt a cool rush of air where Patrick had once been.

Moments later, Patrick returned to his place behind David, kissing his shoulder again. He placed their bottle of lube on the shelf beside David.

‘These need to come off,’ Patrick ran his fingers across the rear of David's underwear. David shifted to remove them. His brain had felt three steps behind since Patrick had danced. He was thinking solely of desire and need, not practically. Thankfully Patrick was always practical enough for the both of them.

‘Let me,’ Patrick purred into David’s ear.

‘You're so fucking sexy Patrick,’ David said dropping his head onto his arms.

Patrick ran his hands slowly and firmly down David’s back. Reaching around his fingers brushed across his abdomen.

As Patrick neared the waistband of David’s underwear he paused, kissing David’s shoulder again, breathing in his scent.

When his hands began to move again, Patrick pulled David's briefs carefully over David's cock.

As he pushed the fabric down David's thighs Patrick made sure to keep his hands on David as much as possible.

David stepped from his briefs when Patrick had lowered them to his ankles. Patrick's hands remained against his skin as he stood.

David turned slightly and saw that Patrick was already naked, having removed his own briefs when he collected the lube.

Pressing his entire body against David's, Patrick reached around and gripped David's cock.

‘Patrick,’ David moaned, thrusting his hips back in response.

Patrick smiled, kissing and nipping the back of David's neck.

The way that David stood, legs spread, leaning against the fireplace made their height difference a non-issue and Patrick could happily reach all of David.

Sliding his hand slowly up and down David's shaft, spreading the pre-cum with his thumb, Patrick moaned against David's shoulder at the feel of his boyfriend's cock in his hand. He rocked his hips into David who simultaneously pressed back further. Patrick's other hand travelled from David's chest to the muscles across his shoulders.

‘Fuck me Patrick,’ David moaned.

Patrick released David's cock and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Coating his fingers, Patrick pressed against David's hole. David whined into the touch, pushing his hips backwards.

Patrick slid his finger deep into David before pulling out again and repeating the motion.

Patrick pressed his lips against David's shoulder, scraping his teeth softly against the skin.

David bucked as Patrick added a second finger.

‘Oh god. Patrick,’ David's voice rose as Patrick moved his fingers faster, stretching the muscles.

David felt himself falling apart already under Patrick's touch. A feeling that only increased when Patrick reached around again and grabbed David's cock. With Patrick's fingers in his ass and hand around his cock he felt absolutely worshipped.

‘Fuck me already Patrick,’ David moaned through gritted teeth, his hips pushing back with each thrust of Patrick's fingers, desperate for more.

Patrick could only laugh softly, his own desire building just from having his hands on David.

‘With pleasure,’ Patrick pulled his fingers from David, who whined at the loss.

Grabbing the lube again, Patrick coated his own cock.

‘You look amazing like this,’ Patrick breathed into David's ear as he pressed his cock against David's hole.

Slowly he pushed in, David moaning with pleasure at the feel of Patrick entering him, the slight burn as he stretched around Patrick's thick cock shooting sparks of pleasure through his body.

When Patrick filled him completely he paused for a moment, giving David time to adjust. Patrick ran his arms around David gripping his chest.

‘You feel amazing like this,’ Patrick kissed across the back of David's neck.

David pushed back into Patrick, indicating to Patrick what he wanted. Patrick was happy to comply.

Shifting one hand, while leaving the other across David's chest, Patrick gripped David's hip and began to move in earnest. Pulling almost completely out before pushing back with a groan, Patrick kissed and nipped at David's shoulder.

David could feel Patrick's fingers digging into his skin at his hip. He was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow, he wanted a reminder of this.

‘You were so fucking hot, Patrick,’ David said between heavy breaths, ‘the way you thrust your hips. I almost came in my pants,’ David pushed his hips back to meet Patrick's thrusts.

‘You approved then?’ Patrick chuckled.

‘Do it again. Do it for me,’ David said, his voice sounded pleading.

‘I always do. You're want I'm thinking about,’ Patrick said. But he always understood what David wanted.

Pulling almost completely out from David he snapped his hips and slammed back into him. David let out a cry of pleasure. So Patrick did it again. And again. David gripped the edge of the fireplace harder, giving himself as much stability as possible.

The force of the thrusts, the way in which Patrick's cock slammed into his prostate with each thrust sent David's flying towards the edge. With each thrust David saw stars.

Patrick ran the hand that was on David's chest down and gripped his cock.

‘Patrick,’ David cried, his voice high and reedy.

Patrick leaned his forehead against David's back, his hot breath panting against David's back. He could practically feel Patrick crying his name.

Between the feeling of Patrick's hand jacking his cock and thrusting hard and fast into him David felt his climax rush towards him.

‘I'm coming Patrick. Oh fuck, I'm coming,’ he cried out, thrusting his hips back into Patrick, the sound of their skin slamming together filling the apartment alongside their cries of pleasure.

‘Come for me David. I want to feel you,’ somehow Patrick managed to find the strength to quicken his already brutal pace.

A few more thrusts and David came, with a cry. Despite his hand being covered in cum, Patrick didn't let go and a few thrusts later reached his own climax, David's name loudly escaping him as he did. David could feel Patrick come, hot inside him. David felt as though his legs were about to collapse from underneath him.

Despite dealing with coming down from his own climax, Patrick felt David shake slightly beneath him. Slipping out of David, Patrick wrapped his arms solidly around David, holding him firm.

He could feel the fast rise and fall of David's chest, trying desperately to catch his breath. For his own part, Patrick huffed for breath, his cheek resting against the hot skin of David's back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both coming back to earth slowly.

‘I'm glad I didn't see that dance for the first time on opening night,’ David said.

‘Why's that?’ Patrick asked, kissing David's cooling skin.

‘Might have made things a bit awkward when you fucked me like that in the dressing room. Because no way was I waiting till we got home,’ David turned in Patrick's arms. Patrick quickly reached down and grabbed his discarded shirt, using it to clean them both before throwing it towards the laundry basket.

‘It wasn't exactly the intermission activity I had planned…’ Patrick pulled David into a passionate kiss. The rest of David's energy left him and his knees gave way just the slightest.

Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around David.

‘Maybe now you ready to go to bed?’ he asked with a smile.

‘Only if the Emcee comes with me,’ David replied. His arms wrapped around Patrick's shoulders.

‘Willkommen,’ Patrick said in his German accent. He didn't take his hands off David as they moved the short distance to the bed.

Climbing beneath the sheets, David nestled into Patrick's arms, his head resting on Patrick's chest.

‘I might need to stay away from your practice sessions from now on,’ David said.

‘Why's that?’ Patrick asked, tracing his fingers along David's arm.

‘You'll never get any practice done. I'll make you fuck me each time I see you move like that,’ David replied, his hand splayed across Patrick's abdomen.

‘I don't know. That was a lot more fun than practicing those moves,’ Patrick laughed.

‘Try telling that to my mother,’ David prodded Patrick's side.

‘Good point. Not really a conversation I want to have,’ Patrick shuddered at the thought.

‘But what Moira Rose doesn't know, can't hurt her… as long as you can still dance in the end,’ David said.

Patrick kissed the top of David's head, not quite believing how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
